


Map Reading

by Crissaegrim



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissaegrim/pseuds/Crissaegrim
Kudos: 14





	Map Reading

It was a normal day for Ghost. He just came back from adventuring, and decided to buy something from Iselda's shop with the money he got today. Entering the shop, he found Iselda looking at some maps. She was so focused that she didn't realize Ghost entered the shop. Ghost went to the counter.

"Oh! You're here. Sorry, didn't hear you." Ghost pointed to the map Iselda was reading. "Oh, this? Corny made this before settling here. Want to see?" Ghost nodded. "Ok, here you go." Iselda handed the map to Ghost.

Ghost took the map and started reading it. This one was not the map of Hallownest. This one was different. The beginning point of the Kingdom was on the very bottom. Its name was Moss Grotto. Like the name, it seemed to be covered with moss. "See that place?" Iselda said. "I went to that place with Corny. There were small grubs covered with moss. They were so adorable, you know." Ghost nodded and looked into the map again.

This time he looked at a place called Deep Docks. It seemed to be filled with a red substance. Unlike the Moss Grotto, the ground was mostly black. There was a mark there, and it looked like a hammer. Ghost assumed that this was the blacksmith. Iselda intercepted. "Deep Docks? I didn't go there, but according to Corny that place was filled with lava and workers. They all wore bells over their heads, digging up coals all day. Pretty sure they also never take a rest."

Ghost nodded and looked at the map again. This time, it was the top of the map. It was a shining place, filled with golden decorations. It seemed marvelous. "That place... I don't remember the name. The people there called that place 'The Citadel' or something like that. There were residents that had their head covered with some kind of hood. They seemed really religious. Quite creepy if you ask me." Iselda told Ghost. 

Ghost looked at the map a few more times, than gave the map back to Iselda. "Going out? Ok, see you soon." Ghost said goodbye, and went to sit on the bench. Elderbug was standing near there like always. Ghost sat at the bench, and thought. For some reason, that kingdom felt odd. He then remembered the thing he needed to buy, but he just shrugged the feeling off and went to sleep, reminding himself to buy it tomorrow.


End file.
